Challenges Across the World
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: What happens when Amy gets sick of Sonic fleeing from her? She challenges him. Now, is this her last bit of sanity, a good idea or has she just gone crazy? Oh, and what happens if she wins? All will be answered here! Amy VS Sonic! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Controller15: Well, here's a new story for you all! I hope it will be exciting and fun to read as I've been thinking of writing something like this for a while now. And so, without further ado, I give you Amy Vs. Sonic! I don't own any of the characters I used.

"Sonic!" Amy cried when her hero came into view.

The blue hero turned to run until Amy claimed, "I'm not here to chase you. I've got a challenge." Now he was interested.

He stopped and walked up to Amy, beginning to trust her when she didn't lunge at him. "So, what's up?" Sonic asked, curious now.

"OK, I want to take you out on a date, so,"

"Yeah, I know that, so what's the big deal?" Sonic asked impatiently.

Amy didn't take it offensively, if anything, she was excited about presenting her following offer to her hero, knowing he wouldn't be able to turn it down. "Well, what if I challenged you to a bunch of events in locations known to everyone around world? If I win you have to take me out on a date at each of the locations we go to." Amy suggested slickly, she could tell Sonic wasn't one to turn down a challenge like that.

But she also thought she'd be able to take anything, like in poker she had a full house and Sonic had a the better flush and bet him all-in. She thought he was in that dangerous situation where he thought his hand was better, yet he was in for a big surprise when he calls. "OK, let's go." Sonic was all fired up, "When and where?"

"How about tomorrow in Tibet? Whatever time. I'll be ready for you in the morning with our challenge."

"Hey, that's no fair. You shouldn't be allowed to make these challenges, cause you could choose one's you know I don't stand a chance in." Sonic complained. 

"I know, that's why you'll want to beat me. Winner of the previous challenge gets to make the next one. First to 10 wins, OK?" Amy explained quickly, slyly hoping the reasoning was good enough for Sonic.

"I like where you're going there. You're on!" Sonic said, "I'll meet you in Tibet tomorrow. Just give me the hotel and I'm good." Amy relayed the information and the two shook hands to accept the wagers.

Chaos Controller15: I really enjoyed writing this, I know it's only the beginning and not much. But writing this I have this feeling that things can get exhilarating, don't you? I don't know, though, we'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happens.


	2. Challenge 1: Amy's Turn in Tibet

Chaos Controller15: OK, we're about ready to start this thing, Amy VS Sonic, who do you want to win? Well, let's see who's gonna take the first event. Can you guess what the event will be now that you know we're in Tibet for the first challenge? Don't own the characters, though.

The sun was rising over the horizon as Tibet was starting to light up. Sonic was sitting on a lawn chair just taking in the scenery and nice temperature, waiting for his challenger to tell him what he had to do to beat her, little did he know she'd been there for a little bit. But she wasn't going to say anything until he did. It was perfect for her, just sitting next to her hero on beautiful morning. It was too bad she couldn't tell him she was there cause that would only make it better. But alas she had to sneeze; startling the hedgehog in front of her so much he fell off his chair. "Oh, you scared me! Good morning Amy." He smiled competitively.

Yep, he was reading, wonderful moment over. For Amy, it was time to get serious. "Morning, so I take it you're waiting for the challenge?" Sonic nodded eagerly, he couldn't wait any longer, "All right. Our challenge will be a race," Immediately Sonic got more excited then ever, he couldn't believe she was really going to make it that easy on him, "A race to make it to the top of Mount Everest first and then place a flag. First to stick the flag in the ground on the tip and then ski down is the winner." His heart skipped a beat, she wasn't going to make it as easy on him as possible, and Mount Everest was going to take forever to just to scale, too.

He shook his head in disbelief but took her up on the challenge, but hey it didn't mean it was impossible. They started jogging to the big mountain with occasional people cheering for them as they noticed the two.

After a bit of trotting, the two finally made it to Mt. Everest and gasped at exactly how big it really was. Amy grinned confidently as Sonic took a deep breath to calm himself down and prepare for the days' event. Amy handed him a couple of things he'd need to climb the mountain. They looked behind them when they heard some woots. To their surprise a small crowd had gathered to obviously watch them try to ascend the mountain with hopes of making it to the peak. "What are you, a pair teaming up to do this?" Someone asked.

"Actually it's quite the opposite. We're competing to see who can make it up their first."

"Wow, well good luck to the both of you." He encouraged.

"Thank you." They responded.

Amy gave Sonic a blue flag with his logo on it while Amy's was pink with hers' on it. "On go," Amy said, starting to count down from three standing right at the edge of the mountain with the tools she was going to use first in her hands, same with Sonic. "Hey, back there, mind giving us a countdown?" Amy called back.

The crowd behind them started counting from five, slowly getting down to three, to one, to, "Go!" The two started.

Amy started out with a big lead, quickly taking five or six feet on Sonic. However, the Hedgehog who was trailing was still unsure of the whole idea of scaling a 29,029-foot mountain. He just wanted to start by being able to trust the spikes he was given to attach to his shoes, which were supposed to work like cleats so that you stick them into the mountain and don't lip so easily. And it didn't help that he knew he needed to try to at least close to Amy now if he wanted to stand a chance later as the pink hedgehog was just gaining more and more on him, so he started to try doing what he was doing faster.

But up ahead, Amy noticed the effects of acclimation finally taking effect. Her exhales were starting to become shorter as she took in oxygen. At least they were there while it was at a good mountain climbing conditions instead of seeing how cold and windy it really gets. But as Sonic was just starting to get the hang of it, acclimation hit him and, like Amy, his breaths started getting short outward, making it harder then he expected. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Amy looked down at him and stopped momentarily to tell him, "If you mean your shortened breaths and anything else like that it's acclimatization."

"OK, so what exactly does that mean?"

"I think I've heard it's your body getting used to this condition, specifically the altitude."

Sonic just tried to shrug that off, but it wasn't easy knowing he had to climb a mountain as tall as Everest somewhat quickly if he wanted to win a race while having all the other problems he had, but yet with getting progressively comfortable with the once weird feeling of spiking of the mountain with his shoe attachments to now acclimatization.

Amy was just getting herself up there with pure determination and the thought of Sonic taking her out on a date, one of which would be in Tibet now. She looked down to see how far Sonic was behind her, and sighed when she saw she had a good lead. The pink hedgehog figured now would be a good time to just stop for a moment and try to regain breath, which was hard to do. She was starting to wonder how far up she'd gotten as well as how much more she had to do. She tried to take one last deep breath before she started up again, slightly intimidated by the fact that she was already taking her first break and that it seemed like there was so much more to go. Sonic, she could tell, was starting to creep up to her and she took off like she did at the start even though her energy level wasn't as full as it was before.

"I wonder how long I've been going." Sonic asked himself, fighting off his urge to take a break by talking to himself.

He shook his head, "Oh well, I wonder if I'm even a quarter of the way there. Maybe I'm even more by now. I feel like I've been going at it for a while now." He shrugged it off and told himself to stay focused, which was easier said then done.

The sun was high in the sky and the two were starting to feel like they'd never make it to the top. Amy was barely keeping up at the strong pace she was at as Sonic was just starting to get going faster. The pink hedgehog was too tired and thought she'd take a break then instead of pushing herself to do too much and then ending up collapsing just before the peak. But along with being tired out, her nose was starting to get annoying as it was draining. She figured that was just part of the climbing and being so high. All of a sudden she was hit by a loss of breath, which she recovered from quickly, but she sure didn't see it coming and freaked out a little bit. She just stayed where she was, wiping her nose and trying to regain herself, thinking it's better to be calm then crazy. Meanwhile she saw Sonic passing her and couldn't help but giggle with excitement of just how much of a thrill it was and started climbing again at a reasonable pace.

It was going to be an adventure all the way to the top, and to the bottom was all the two could think as they trekked their way up. And while he was happy he passed his opponent, he was thinking about needing a break soon, too. It seemed like for the last thirty minutes a couple things had kicked in on him, a runny nose and the urge to rest more often then before. But yet, he was able to keep going, considering a break with every step, every breath he took.

From thinking it would be a walk in the park to no longer thinking she'd make it to the top, Amy was starting to regret making this her challenge as she sniffled once more. So at last, she started to feel slight dizziness and decided to call out to Sonic who wasn't that far from her, "Hey Sonic!"

"Huh? What?" He panted.

"You win, I give up! I can't go on any more, I can't take it. I'm going down." Sonic's eyes lit up.

"Good! Cause any more and I think I would have been the one throwing in the towel. Good idea, let's descend this monster." And with that, the two started going down together instead of being in a rush, stopping every now and then to rest up.

"Well, to some extent, I think that was pretty fun, don't you Sonic? At the very least we got a good thrill." Amy laughed as they saw the ground nearing, taking it step by step.

"Maybe... But those this even count as my win because I'm pretty sure I couldn't have made it to the top if you hadn't stopped."

"Yeah, I surrendered, so now you get one win and choose where and what we do next. Just, make sure it isn't this hard. Sorry about it, I just thought I'd at least be able to make it up there, but I guess not."

"Thanks. Well then, as soon as we get down I'll start thinking of what we'll do next. Wait, I've got it!" He smiled, facing Amy to tell her what was next, "Meet me in New York City next week and I'll tell you what we're doing next, alright?"

"Yup! Just, make sure you don't make the next event any sooner, I need to rest up a little after this, OK?"

"Sure, next week is it then." Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

When they finally got down they noticed a small amount of people from earlier were there applauding them, including the guy who wished them good luck. "It's harder then it looks." He said, a wide, supportive grin across his face.

"And I just learned that." Amy responded.

"Me too." Sonic sighed, content to finally just be on the ground again.

"Well, if you two need somewhere to stay my house is always open." They both shook their heads in response, thinking it was time to go home.

They walked off and started their way to their respective homes, Sonic excited about his challenge a week from then, thinking he was pretty sure he had everything under control and that he couldn't lose. But isn't that how Amy felt until she figured out the hard way sometimes you overdo it and had to give up on the challenge they were now walking away from.

So Sonic had the 1-0 advantage now, I wonder what's next.

Chaos Controller15: Well, Sonic now has one win on Amy and wants New York to hold his first challenge. Can anyone guess what the challenge will be once they get there? I'd love to give you a hint, but I think I'll leave it to be a surprise for you! Hope you liked this event as it was a _thrill _to right! See ya next chapter!


	3. Challenge 2: Sonic's Choice In New York

Chaos Controller15: Well, here we go. I think it's time to see what Sonic has in store for Amy as the second challenge in New York. OK, so I don't own the Sonic characters I used. Hope you enjoy.

The Mt. Everest challenge was a week and a day past now and Amy was now sitting in front of Sonic in Times Square waiting for him to tell her what they were going to do. "All right Amy, are you ready?"

"Yes, I've been ready."

"OK. Well, we're going to go to the Empire State Building and race to climb all of the stairs first."

"Sonic, come on I've had enough climbing."

"Oh, they're only stairs. But anyways, I wasn't quite done there. There are two decks for you to look out over on. On the first one there's two parachutes set up. You'll have to take one and get yourself situated with it cause then on the next observation deck you're going base-jumping. First to hit the ground wins, you up for that?"

Amy didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting Sonic to do something like that, but she had to accept unless she wanted Sonic to go up 2-zip on her. It wasn't going to be that easy on the hedgehog, so she took his hand in acceptance of event. "So racing and base-jumping all in one here." She started making her way towards the said skyscraper.

When they got to the building they were surprised to see that there was a line of people waiting to take a tour of the building. "Well, I guess we're going to skip this traffic." Sonic said, motioning towards the stairs where the two set up to go.

"On 3. 1...2...3!" They took off, speeding up the stairs in almost blurs of blue and pink.

The only thing stopping them from going full speed was the fact that it wasn't flat land and they had to be somewhat careful of going up the steps. Cause one fall and not only are you hurt but you fall way behind, enough to pretty much lose the race. Sonic was barely able to go faster then her and was about two steps ahead, but as Amy poured it on they were neck and neck.

"Hey Sonic, what if I take both parachutes?" Amy teased, hoping to catch the hedgehog off balance and make him stop.

"Then you lose for cheating." He quickly replied, not stopping for anything.

She grunted, figuring as much. But then she thought of something even better. "So Sonic, wouldn't this be such a great place for us to go out on a date if I can win ten matches before you do?" That did it.

Sonic stopped right in his tracks, then realized he'd fallen for it. "Oh shoot!" He started running again, going faster then ever.

But yet he couldn't seem to make up the ground lost. He could hear Amy cackling quietly as she kept ascending the flight of steps as if they were nothing. The female was starting to wonder, and hope, if the observation deck would be easy to see cause she didn't know. She'd never been in the Empire State Building before. For as much as she didn't want to climb, she was amazed at how easy this seemed after trying to scale a whole mountain, but that thought was erased as pain entered, interrupting her train of thoughts of plans for the date they'd share in New York. She had twisted her foot and was sent down clutching her foot as she sat down.

Sonic blew right by her as he watched her. He was excited to be winning, but was hoping she'd come back and give him some more competition.

"So he thinks it's that easy? No pain no game is how it goes from her on out for me!" Amy jumped up and slowly accelerated, limping slightly in the beginning.

But after she got up there in speed she was good to go and quickly found the blue hedgehog in her field of vision. It was a good feeling, determining her to go even faster. The pink hedgehog noticed her friend look back and then suddenly have a surge of speed for a couple seconds, lifting him a couple stairs ahead. "I thought you were down and out!" She laughed.

"You thought! It's still a race. It ain't over till it's over!"

And with those words of wisdom, the challenge was still heated and the two were starting to really pour it on. "How high do you think the jump will be from?" Amy asked.

"I don't know."

Flying through the stairs, Sonic noticed an elevator opening and poured it on to try and make it to the deck that he knew the people were trying to get on. And then all of a sudden Amy dashed to his side, giving her the inside lane and advantage and not being able to get to the deck before the elevator's passengers he had to wait his turn.

Amy knew she just made it in and grinned contentedly as she quickly located the parachute and started to get off of the first observation deck as she started to strap it on. She started running up the stairs to where she was going to jump.

Meanwhile Sonic was just getting his parachute and was starting to think he was in real trouble.

Amy found the second observation deck all of a sudden realized how high she was. It was scary, but she wanted to win. And hey, at that point she'd done everything else, so why quit now? She rested her hands on her knees to try and calm her heartbeat, which was at least twice its normal pace. And then she ran to the spot in which she was going to jump and took a hop, but noticed she wasn't going anywhere. Her parachute was caught on the deck and she tried to break it loose.

Just before she unstuck it, she noticed Sonic and jumped. "First to touch the asphalt wins now!" Sonic told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be down there first."

After freefalling, they launched the parachutes and slowly started making their descend to the ground. Amy felt the her shoes hit the ground and started celebrating until Sonic surprised her by saying he won. "First to hit the asphalt, huh?" He said teasingly.

She looked down and couldn't believe it. She was standing on a taxi cab. "No! No!" She started screaming.

She didn't hit the road first and now couldn't do anything about it. "I guess I won." Sonic said, getting out of the road and onto the sidewalk.

"Yup, good game, I guess." Amy shook her head, still nauseated by her devastating loss, "So, where are we going to next?"

"I've got to think about that." The blue hedgehog answered.

Chaos Controller15: OK, Sonic fans must be happy, poor Amy fans, I feel bad. But, can Sonic keep the streak going? And also, I wonder where our next destination will be? Can you guys guess? Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
